Never Enough
by Gleek1025
Summary: Brittany was bullied when she was younger. She found her hero in a small Latina who thought she was pretty. Brittany falls for Santana at a young age, but Santana chooses being popular over their friendship. When she finally catches Santana's attention will she really get everything she wants, or will Santana just cause more pain. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this story in my head for a while and decided to finally write it. I am warning that it will probably start off slow. I already have two more chapters written, but they need a little bit of touch up before I publish them so I should get them out pretty quickly. I am excited to write another story especially with having a huge writers block on my other story. **

**Anyways I hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To me she started off as my hero. I have always had a hero throughout my life. My first hero was my dad when he saved me from the monster under my bed, by giving me a night light that he said would keep all the monsters away.

My other hero came in the form of a feisty short Latina that I met when I was six years old.

"I bet she thinks that there are actual unicorns." A big boy said to me as he pushed me down into the grass. We were out at recess and like usual I was playing by myself when these boys came over to me and started to call me stupid and push me around.

"Yeah I bet she even has imaginary friends since she can't make any on her own. She is too weird." He has dirt in his hand and threw it in my face. I felt the tears welt up in my eyes. A little bit of dirt made its way into my mouth. I felt sad and hurt. Why do these boys have to talk to me.

Don't let them see you cry. I can't let them see me cry. I was chanting in my head as I circled up in a ball on the ground with the boys standing over me. Where were the teachers at? They were supposed to protect me.

"Hey butt faces leave her alone." I heard the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I peeked up through my blurry eyes to see a tan girl march up and push the boys away. "Don't make me go all Lima Heights on you." She puts a fist on her hip and glares at the boys.

She was the prettiest girl that I have ever seen with long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail and pretty brown eyes. She was like an angel that was sent to protect me.

"We were just messing around Santana. She is weird anyways. She was over here talking to herself, so we decided to give her some company." The fatter of the two said.

"Well obviously she doesn't want your company and if I ever see either of you around her again you can guarantee there will be glue in your hair and bugs in your lunch. You won't even be expecting it. Now get lost." She points in the opposite direction, and I am surprised to see that the boys actually listen to her. I mean she was only half their size, and she was telling them what to do.

When her brown eyes finally met my blue eyes my heart stopped. I know I was only six, but I felt something even then. She reached out a hand to me, and I took it without hesitation having complete trust in her. When she pulled me up she kept my hand in hers. "I'm Santana." I was still shaken up so I couldn't speak right away, so she gave me a weird look. "This is when you tell me your name."

She gives me an open smile which I liked a lot more than the scowl she was giving the other two boys.

"B-Brittany my name is Brittany." I stutter out.

"Okay Brittany I am going to take you to get cleaned up. Those butts won't be messing with you anymore okay." I barley am able to nod my head. She starts to pull me up to some teachers and tells them she is taking me to the bathroom. They don't question her at all. It is like she has some magic powers because everyone listens to her. When we get to the bathroom she gently sweeps my hair behind my ears. She wets down a paper towel and whips off my face gently.

"What grade are you in Brittany?" My name rolls out of her like she has said it many times before.

"First." I say and try to avoid looking in her eyes.

"Cool I'm in third grade. I was wondering why I never seen you before. You're really pretty, if you were in my grade we would be friends." I feel my cheeks turning red at the compliment. "But I am trying to be most popular in my grade, so I won't be able to hang out with you. This girl name Quinn is trying to be more popular than me, so I can't really risk anything." My smile turns to a frown, and I feel really sad. I thought I would finally have my first friend. "Hey uh sorry my mom keeps telling me my words hurt people because I say what I am thinking. I just meant I wish we could be friends, but we can't."

I nod sadly. She finishes whipping my face and takes my hand and walks me back out to the playground again. "Hey maybe you should like uh find a friend or something. You will be safer if you have someone around. I suggest a boy so you have some muscles to help out." She shrugs and releases my hand.

"Hey Santana wanna go take over the swings? Oh and where have you been I was looking for you." A blond haired girl races over to us. She has really pretty hazel eyes.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I was just in the bathroom." Santana starts to head away but not before turning to me one more time. "See you later Brittany and be careful." She races to catch up with Quinn.

As they walk away I hear the other blond ask "who's Brittany?"

Later that day our teacher had us draw a picture of a superhero. My picture was of a short Latina with beautiful brown hair and flowing brown eyes her name was Santana.

I learned two things that day. If those boys ever messed with me again I knew my hero would protect me. At times I even wished that they would so she would talk to me again.

The next thing was that I needed to find friends because Santana said I needed some.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me know what you think about the beginning. I know it was short I am sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt like a brother and we shared everything… well almost everything. There were two things I didn't share with him. One was Santana and the second was that I had my first kiss when I was in sixth grade.

"Britt lets go were going to be late!" Sam called up to me. He was excited because it was our first dance and apparently his crush was going to be there. He has had a crush on some girl since the beginning of the year and he still hadn't told me who it was. I have tried everything to find out who it was, but he would tell me nothing.

"Just a minute!" I yell back checking myself out in the mirror and applying some lip gloss. I check myself out one more time making sure that I looked good. I have started to get a bigger chest this year which the guys have really started to notice in our grade. I decided to emphasize them tonight with a tight low V neck shirt with some skinny jeans. The best part of our dances is that they are not supper formal, so we can wear street clothes. I decided to straighten my hair tonight. I have to admit I was looking good especially since I applied a little bit of mascara which made my blue eyes pop.

I rush down the stairs and see that Sam is wearing blue jeans with his Vans Convers and a DC shirt. He was going for more of a skate boarder look this year, and I think it was working for him. His shaggy blond hair was just reaching his eyes, and I have noticed a lot more girls have taken notice to his new style.

"Geez make me wait here long enough. What were you doing?" I saw his eyes first land on my chest when he was talking to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Eyes up here Sammy."

His cheeks turned bright red as his eyes quickly found mine. "Sorry just not used to them yet."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." We take off walking out of my house and down the street. "So you gunna tell me who the girl is yet?"

"Nope not gunna jinx it." He says as we head out the door and walk towards the school. I live only a few blocks away so it won't take too long to get there.

"So your gunna make a move?"

He shoved his hands in his pocket. "I don't know maybe."

"Well if not you know there are other girls who have been checking you out lately."

He brightened up to that.

"Oh yeah like who?"

"Well there is Stacy and Page." We were rounding the corner to the school entrance.

"Yeah they are okay I guess, but my girl is way hotter."

"Oh she is your girl now?" I couldn't help but laugh as he was already claiming the mystery girl. "First you would have to make a move."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I know I do." He sighs out dropping his shoulders. We hand our money to the admissions and walk into the Gym where they are having the dance.

"I'm just nervous okay." He looks sad now and I feel bad for bring it up.

I do know how he feels though. I am too nervous to talk to my crush as well.

When we finally looked around the gym I noticed that there was no one dancing at all. It was like the room was split. The students were just standing over by the walls talking. My shoulders dropped. I was expecting this to be an awesome party where people were dancing and having a good time. The music that they were playing was even catchy and would be fun to dance to.

"This doesn't look fun." Sam muttered to me as we walked in. I looked around seeing that all of the grades were separated into their own groups. Eight grades were all the way in the back the seventh graders were on the left wall and our grade was on the right wall.

Just then the music changed to a slow song and it was like a miracle. People started to couple up and dance rocking back and forth with each other.

Sam turned to me. "May I have this first dance?" He held out his hand which I took happily.

"I hope it doesn't stay like this." I complained as we started to dance. "I thought we would finally have some fun in this school."

"Well I guess the great Brittany Peirce is going to have to do something about that right?" I know what he was talking about. I can dance. I know I am a good dancer and that is the only thing that I am confident in, but we are surrounded by people from school. I don't think I can just start dancing here by myself.

I shook my head looking down nervously.

"Oh come on Britt someone needs to do something." The slow song stopped and we separated onto the sixth grader side.

The beat of the music changed again to another catchy song. I looked around and it looked like people were dying to let loose and start dancing, but they were scared. That is also when I caught her eyes. I have had a crush on her ever since she saved me from the older boys when I was younger. She hasn't talked to me since, but I still remember her telling me that I was really pretty. I don't even think she knows I exist anymore, but I can't help but notice her every time she is near me. I could be in the hall changing my books for my next class and there she is beautiful tan skin and long brown hair. She was beautiful when she was younger, but now as an eighth grader she is drop dead gorgeous. By far the prettiest girl at our school, and every guy is after her. Currently she is single never dating anyone. I heard that it was because her parents are strict and won't let her date anyone. Personally I think she is too good for anyone here, and she probably knows it. Tonight she is wearing skinny black jeans that curve her perfectly and a tight red tank top.

"Hey Britt did you hear me?" I look over to Sam again realizing I was distracted by Santana's presents… like always.

"Uhh nope."

"Well I was saying people want to dance I can tell, so I am thinking you get your butt out there and start something. I will be right behind you doing my thing."

He does a funny body roll that I laugh at then nod my head. If I ever want to be noticed I will have to try something even if it is scary.

"You'll be right behind me right?"

"You bet." He hold out his hand and I slap it taking a deep breath. _I can do this. _I feel the beat run though my body and just like that I let go.

I know people are watching me but it is like they aren't even there anymore. My only focus is on the music. I lose myself to the music as I twirl and sway. When the beat switches over to another song, and I look around me to see a couple more people have stepped out and started to dance throwing me small smiles. To his word I see Sam dancing a few feet away, and yes he is doing his weird body roll.

"That was awesome!" He gives me a high five as I sway my hips keeping with the beat. After a couple songs even more people have joined, but I need a break. I yell to Sam over the music that I was going to the bathroom.

I make my way to the bathroom and splash some water in my face to cool myself down; not realizing anyone else was even in the bathroom.

"This would seem awfully familiar if you had some dirt on your face."

Startled I look up quickly my heart beat quickens. There she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and she is looking right at me. Santana is leaning casually up against the door arms crossed over her chest.

"You looked really good out there Brittany. Who was the guy you were slow dancing with, your boyfriend?"

I shake my head quickly, because Sam is definitely not my boyfriend. I don't miss the way that her smile grows. I looked around just to make sure she was actually talking to me. That would be so embarrassing. "Y-You know my name?" I say in surprise. I am surprised she noticed me at all.

She gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "How could I not forget the kid with pretty blue eyes who was getting picked on by a couple of bullies?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do. I told you before if you were my age we would have been really good friends because you are pretty." My heart skips a beat because she said you are, not you were. "I thought you were pretty back then. When I first saw you walking the halls this year I was blown away." She steps closer to me and touches my cheek with her hand and rubs her thumb along it. "You are so beautiful now it has been so hard staying away from you. I can't wait to see what you look like when you get into high school." she pulls my face closer to hers and before I know it our lips are colliding. I let out a sigh because the girl of my dreams is kissing me and she called me beautiful.

My heart is pounding so fast I feel like I am having a heart attack. Her lips are so soft as they press against mine and her hand is placed gently on my neck with her fingers running through my hair.

Santana breaks away first. Her eyes have gone huge like she didn't even realize what it was that has just happened either. I touch my lips with my fingers still feeling the tingle from our kiss.

"I-I um I have to go. It was nice seeing you again." she quickly turned out the door without looking back. It wasn't even until the door shut that I could say her name.

The first thing that went through my head was 'Does Santana like girls?' Like I had said before I have never seen her with a guy or dating one, but I also don't think I have ever heard about her kissing other girls either.

The next thing that went through my head was 'Holy shit I Santana Lopez just kissed me!'

I was still in a daze when I got back to the dance floor. I saw Sam dancing with a girl who was a year older than us.

I look around trying to find Santana. When I spot her I wanted to cry. She was pressed up against a guy in her grade. He has his hands on her hips and I can tell by the smile that she is flirting with him. Then she leans up on her toes and was kissing him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I had to get out of there. I ran all the way home locking myself in my room crying myself to sleep.

My first kiss was also the day where my heart first was crushed and smashed into tinny pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This chapter is still short. They will be getting longer as the story progresses. The next chapter will be the present and first day of high school where everything will change. **

**Please let me know what you think with a review or PM. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my review, my followers and favorites you have inspired me to get this chapter out quicker. I was going to send it out on the weekend, so thank you! I hope you stick with me on this story. **

* * *

><p>It has been three years ago I had last seen Santana Lopez and received my first kiss. I have not seen Santana again since she had graduated middle school and went to high school. During the last few months when she was in middle school she avoided me like the plague. I tried talking to her but she pretended she didn't even know who I was. I was so confused because she is the one who kissed me.<p>

I have changed a lot since she graduated. I have gotten in better shape focusing all my attention on gymnastics, dancing, and motocross. Sam tells me I am even more tone than he is, but he is just trying to be nice because Sam has definitely packed on the muscle so that he is in his best shape for football. We also became a little more popular our last year of school, and I was asked out by three guys. But we are starting all over again because it is our first day of high school and I have one goal: be Santana's friend, hopefully.

_Beeeeeeep!_

"Britt! Lets go!" I rush down from my bedroom and out the door. I see that Sam's new friend he met this summer during football practice was picking me up.

"What's up hot stuff?" Puck is the guy's name. He had a Mohawk and was tan and very muscular. Sam talked about him all the time like he is Sam's idol. I have never hung out with Puck because I have been busy with dance all summer. On the few occasions that I did get to hang out with my best friend Puck was never there.

I roll my eye at Pucks comment.

"So, Sam has talked a lot about you Miss Blondie." Puck says when I climb into the truck right next to Sam. "I am excited to finally meet you. He never said you were this sexy. I mean damn, look at those legs." I feel Pucks eyes run down my body spending the most time on my chest and long tan legs. I feel dirty just having him look at me.

I turn to Sam and raise an eyebrow, like seriously are you friends with him. Sam just shrugs.

Puck backs out of the drive ways and blares the speakers.

"Trust me he is totally cool and very popular in school and with the ladies."

"Yeah well I think only bimbos would be attracted to that jack ass." Sam's shoulders slumped. He hasn't been with too many girls. He dated two when we were in middle school but never anything too serious. Apparently he was still pining after his 'big crush' that is still a secret. I don't know maybe he is looking for help on getting the girl he likes. His relationships have been more serious than any of mine. I have never been in a serious relationship, not saying that I am a prude or anything. I have made out with a lot of people I just don't like to date. When I do date it is usually only a one time deal.

"Yeah well you should see his hot ass girlfriend, and then you can tell me he has no game." Now I was really shocked. How could that asshole have a girlfriend and not just a girlfriend one who Sam thinks is hot?

We pulled up to school. "Thanks for the ride." I call as I hop out of the truck finally feeling nervous, it is my first day of high school after all.

"No problem blonde. Any hot friend of Sam's is a potential to have a ride on the Puckocoaster. Oh speaking of someone who rides me all the time." I look back in astonishment of the dush baggery that is named Puck.

I just had to see who would date the sleaze ball. Sam steps up right beside me and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Told you. So sexy."

My mouth has dropped open to the floor. There is no way this could be happening. Why? How? It just didn't make scenes to me.

But this was happening. Santana the Santana Lopez, my first kiss, my crush, my hero when I was younger, was walking up to Puck. He was grinning at her like she was some piece of meat. What the actual fuck?

She was even more beautiful since the last time I have seen her. Her cheek bones were more defined, her soft puffy lips looked even more kissable, and her legs were so tan and long in her Cheerio skirt. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and her eyes. I cannot say enough about those dark brown beautiful eyes. She just looked amazing.

"Puck what the hell! Why couldn't you pick me up? I had to get a ride from Quinn! She gets here way too early. And the Whole time she was yelling at me. Just because I happened to mention that she drives like an old lady and that she could have at least driven like an old lady on her way to a bingo match."

"Babe I'm sorry." He reaches for her hips and pulls her closer to him. My skin crawls just watching him put his grubby hands on her. She stops him by placing her hands on his chest and pushing back.

"Uhuh don't 'babe I'm sorry' me."

"I am though." He tries to pout but it doesn't looks like it works for Santana. "I already promised Sam I would take him and his friend to school since they can't drive yet."

I watch as she still ignores us placing a hand on her hip and cocking it to the side. "So you chose underclassman over me."

"Well I mean." He runs a hand through his Mohawk. "Sam's on varsity as a freshman so he is cool and he's my boy."

"and his friend?" She questions.

"Is hot." His eyes go big getting caught off guard. "Wait I mean she um ah." He looks like he is lost for words.

I finally get my courage and speak up. "His friend has a name." I say finally. I was getting annoyed with Puck, but I still don't know where I got my sudden burst of confidence.

Santana spins around and it looks like she loses the color in her face. "Brittany?" She says confused. It looks like she lost all interest of being mad at Puck.

I can't help the giddy feeling that flutters through my stomach as she stares at me. She remembered my name.

"Hi Santana." I say trying to pull up my confidence I have been working on since I have last seen her.

"Oh sweet you two know each other." Puck says as he wraps his arms around Santana's shoulders from behind as he starts to look at me too. I may have more confidence but I still feel uncomfortable with the way these two are staring at me.

Santana has a smirk on her face. "Yeah I know Brittany." The smirk that she is giving me causes me cheeks to heat up, and I am wondering if she is thinking about the kiss we had like I am.

"Babe you should totally put in a word for her to be on the Cheerios. I heard she is a kick ass dancer."

Now Santana's cheeks seem to turn red. "Yeah she is and I already put in a good word for her. Sue is going to be contacting her today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was flying by. Sam walked me to all of my classes. Guys kept high fiving him as we walked past; being a freshman on the varsity team has really helped his popularity. Now it is lunch and I have to try out at the end of the day for the Cheerios. Sue had another Cherrio give me a note that said: _Be at Cherrio's try outs at the end of the day or your like here at Mckinley will socially cease to exist._ To say I was a little freaked out would be an understatement.

I reach my locker; I have already started to put up pictures that I can look at when I switch out my books. There is one up of Lord Tubbington my cat in his leather jacket, that he refused to take off for a week. He said that his gang didn't want him to take it off. There is also a picture of Sam and I last summer in our swim suits lying out by my pool. My mom took it when she saw us goofing off.

"Isn't that cute you already decorated your locker." My heart started pounding instantly, and I could even hear it in my ears. My palms are sweating profusely. "I especially like the one of you in your swimming suit. It is a very sexy color on you. You will look so hot in your Cheerios uniform." She whispers right against my ear.

I hold back my whimper because I can't act this way. I mean it is Santana, yeah she was my first kiss but she is also the most popular girl at this school. There is no way she could like me. I just am not up to her standard, and I don't want to get my hopes up.

"S-Santana?" I turn around to get a better look at her deep brown eyes.

"Of course it is me silly." She gives me a wink and by heart skips a beat.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Why wouldn't I talk to you." She looks around than lightly touches my arm. "You're like super gorgeous, and you will be on Cheerios soon so you will be popular."

"But I am only a freshman I thought you didn't associate with people younger than you." I remember her telling me that since I was younger.

She places her hand on her chest and fakes hurt. "You think I am that superficial?"

"Santana. When I was in first grade school you said we couldn't hang out because I was too young." She waves her and dismissively. "When I was in middle school you ignored me because I was too young and not popular."

"Psh I think you and I both know I did _not_ ignore you in middle school." I cannot believe I am hearing all this. I have not seen Santana in three years and now she is flirting with me? I am making this all up in my head aren't I? "And now we might even get to be friends if you make Cheerios, which I know you will. I remember how well you moved on the dance floor in middle school. I couldn't resist you that night no matter how hard I tried."

"What are you playing at Santana? Y-you have a boyfriend and… and…" My words in my head are getting all jumbled. I don't even know how to explain myself to her, because she has barley even talked to me before. Now though it is almost like she is trying to be all over me.

She cuts me off before I can even finish with a huff. "You don't need to be worried about Puck. Him and I have.. ugh.. a very open relationship." She shrugs like that should answer everything.

"Hey babe!" Speaking of the devil Puck comes strolling down the hall and wraps his arm around Santana's waist. I wanted to just throw up seeing him wrap an arm around her because seriously he is a pig. It's not because I am jealous because all I wanted was to be friends with Santana, nothing else right? "Oh hey blondie."

"Hey fuck.. I mean Puck." Rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh I like em feisty." He winks at me. I catch Santana roll her eyes they smirk at me. Why does she have to giving me these playful looks it is messing with my insides.

"Well we have to go I have to show this girl the new couch under the bleachers." Puck wiggles his eyebrows and it makes my stomach queasy.

Santana runs her soft fingers down my arm. "I'll see you at Cheerio try outs." Puch grasps her hand and quickly walk down the hall.

I still feel the tingles shooting down my arm. _Fuck. _

I shake my head, because seriously can this day get any weirder? Sam comes jogging around the corner and wraps me up in his arms spinning me.

"I have barely seen you all day!" He laughs out loud and sets me down.

"Well someone is in a good mood." I ruff up his long blond hair and take his arm that he offers me.

"Yeah well." He shrugs. "My girl was looking at me today." I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Are you ready to finally tell me your crush?"

"nope you'll just have to wait and see."

I groan as we walk into our science class. Finally we have a class together and it is an advanced science. I might not be too good with my English, but I kick ass with science things. I think that it is from all the experiments Sam and I have done when we were board. Back when no one else talked to use, we kind of became science nerds. Anyway, Sam and I ended up having advanced science together.

We pick out our seats. We were lucky to get a seat with each other towards the back. I look around and notice that there are mainly older students in here with us. One guy walks up to Sam and high fives him before taking a seat. I turn to Sam and raise an eyebrow.

"He's on the football team with me." He studies me. "What you think that guy is hot?" he says with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes.

"Alright class settle down. Today we will be going over…" I tune out the teacher and start browsing through my science book. After a couple minutes I hear the teacher stop talking causing me to look up.

"Sorry for being late I was caught up." Sexy smooth voice drifts through the classroom. My eyes widen, no way can she be in this class.

Santana has a sexy smirk on, and when she catches my eyes she sends me a wink. She walks over to my table. I look around, because seriously why is she singling me out. She stops at my table right in front of me. It seems like the whole class is watching. I don't even think the teacher is teaching right now.

"Do you want to be my lab partner?" she then turns to Sam. "You don't mind do you Sammy. I think Mike over there would much rather partner with a smart guy like you than be stuck with me."

Glancing over at Sam I notice that he is curious too. He looks over to the guy Santana was talking about Mike, also the guy who high fived him on the way in, is the only person by himself.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Sam says with a shrug turning back to me. "As long as that is okay with you Britts."

I nod my head not trusting my voice. Sam collects his things and sits in the empty chair with besides Mike.

Santana slides onto the now empty chair scooting over even closer to me. "So blue eyes how did you get into my science class anyways with being a freshman and all." She looks me up and down. "Not that I am complaining. At least I have something to stare at all hour now."

My pulse picks up. It was the slowest hour of my life. Santana kept stealing glances at me and all I could think about was, why has Santana Lopez found any interest in me. How could this be happening? It also doesn't just feel like a friend interest. She keeps hitting on me.

By the time the bell rung I was ready to leave. I needed to clear my head and get away from her. "Hey Brittney." She bumps my shoulder. "So I was thinking. You should stay over at my place this weekend." Okay what?

"Uh what?" I asked shocked and tried not to trip over my own feet.

"Yeah you know a little girl bonding time." She smiles hopefully.

"I-I ugh I'm not sure." I stop my walking and shuffle in place nervous.

"oh come on I promise I don't bite, well I mean not too hard." She smirks when she sees the blush rush up my cheeks. "We could have a whole team thing if you would like. I could invite all the girls on the squad."

I nod frantically. There is no way I could hang out with Santana on my own when she has been acting the way she has. Do I have a crush on her? Hell yes. Would I do something if she made an advance on me? Probable. Would I feel guilty? Fuck yes. Why? Because she is dating someone!

"I see that her face drops a little. "Okay so that is a yes though right?"

"Yeah that's a yes." A huge smile appears on her face. I feel a little giddy just watching her.

"Sweet, be prepared once all the girls are together things tend to get wild." With that she lightly touches my arm again and she is off.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of the chapter with a review or PM! <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the PM, you know who you are ;), It kick my butt to finish this chapter this weekend, so thank you!**

**I'm**** not sure when I will update again because I am in my first year teaching and I am getting observed soon and have a lot of paper work to finish for it. For sure during break I will have lots of time to type so yay! **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Friday last period of school<em>

"Britt!"

I spin around, my Cheerio skirt swirling with my movement, to find Sam speed walking to catch up to me.

"Hey what's up Sam?" I smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" He steps with me as we walk towards my locker to get my last books for class.

"Well Santana is having a girl slumber party type thing with the rest of the Cheerios since her parents are out." I try to hide my excitement.

Santana has not been as flirty as the first day but I do catch her staring every once in a while. It is still a huge shock to me that she talks to me. Other people have noticed as well and now I am getting a lot more attention, not that I want it. I am much more comfortable with hiding in the corner.

"Aw man I was going to see if you wanted to go to Pucks party tonight with me."

His shoulders slump.

"Aww Sammy are you going to miss me." I wink at him.

He shrugs. "Maybe."

I bump his shoulder. "I think you will survive."

"Yeah I guess so." He looks like such a sad puppy.

"Stop Sam. That is enough of that pouting. Your new friend Puck will be there."

I catch the smile creep up on his face. "Yeah he is fun."

I shake my head because I still think Puck is a pig.

"So are you going to be a gentleman and walk me to class?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Britt. I can't today I have to meet with Coach Beast here shortly." He checks his phone for the time. "I actually should take off now." He gives me a quick hug and rushes away.

I shake my head at his goofiness and lean back into my locker grabbing my bright pink pencil. I feel the peddles of my skirt sway as fingers brush them at the end lightly touching my leg.

I spin around and should not have been surprised to see Santana walking past with Quinn right next to her. Santana winks at me. "See ya later tonight Brittany." She calls out.

Quinn gives a soft wave and a smile in greeting.

My heart beat is definitely racing with the look in Santana's eyes that have not left mine. The back of my leg tickles still and I know I am in trouble for tonight.

_Later that night_

"Damn Lopez didn't tell me she was having a party." Puck looked sad. He offered to drop me off because he was hanging out with Sam when I told Sam I was heading over there. I was just happy I didn't have my parents dropping me off because I am the youngest out of the squad, it would have been so uncool.

There were so many cars already parked out in front of Santana's house.

"So this is why she said she couldn't make it to my party."

"Chill out bro." Sam shrugs his shoulders. "Britt told me it was just the girls from the squad."

"humph." He huffed out still looking sad. Maybe he does actually have a heart after all. "So that means all the hot girls will be here not at my party." Or maybe he is still self-centered.

I roll my eyes and hop out of the car. "Bye Sam." I lean in and kiss his cheek while giving him a hug.

"Where is my hug and kiss?" Puck tries to lean over Sam puckering his lips. I quickly back out and slam the door.

Wrapping my arms across my chest fighting the chill I hear bickering in the truck as I walk away. I swear they act like they are in a relationship. I giggle as I make my way up Santana's steps, my overnight bag hitting my hip.

I knock softly on the door and it flies open.

"yay you're here finally!" A tan hand reached out and yanks me through the door. "Brittany's here!" She yells through the house. "Another shot!" she tries to pull me though the hall but I stay rooted.

"Ugh where do I put my bag."

She looks confused at first then smiles broadly. "This way."

She tugs me this time up the stairs and to the first room on the right. Taking in the sight of the room I notice that it is dark with black designs on the wall and splashes of red in places, such as the bed sheet. There are pictures on the wall and I notice that this must be Santana's room since the pictures are all of her and her friends.

"You can just put your bag down anywhere." I set it off to the side of the bed since I didn't see any other bags in here.

"Where are the other girls' things?"

She shrugs. "I think Tabby, Riley, and Quinn clamed one of the other guest rooms on this floor. Kate, Ally, and Bree took the guest room on the first floor and the others I think might be in the living room. I just figured since no one else wanted to share my room maybe you could tonight."

"Oh." I am not really close with anyone on the team yet since I am the only freshman so I didn't have anyone I really wanted to spend the night with. "Okay that is fine with me."

She claps her hands excitedly, and I am starting to wonder if they had already been drinking. "Awesome now the party can begin."

We make our way back down stairs and through the hall way to a huge kitchen. I see that Quinn is at the island shots already out. "Ready for this?" she asks with a light in her eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Yeah I think I am."

All the girls circle around and lift our shot glasses to toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lost track of time and shots. I just know that this is fun. I just kicked ass on Just Dance. Who ever loses has to take two shots and whoever wins has to take one to try and mess them up. I am on a roll.

"Who's next to get beat?" I yell out being cocky and a few of the girls in the room laugh and I can't help but giggle with them.

"You should give someone a break!" Bree yells back at me after taking her second shot. She was the last one to verse me.

"Nah nah I got this!" Swaying out to the middle Santana steps up. "Prepare to get your ass handed to you Peirce. I choose the song."

She starts to push some buttons then before I know it the bass has started up. I dance to the beat and follow the moves but there are a few time, when we are supposed to swing our hips widely, I get distracted.

Before I know it the song is over and I am down by only ten points. Santana won.

"Woo who is the awesomeist!" She yells out pumping her hands up in the air.

"Not a word San." Quinn tells her passing over the shot, then handing me my two. "But it is about time someone beat freshy here." She winks at me.

"Okay next game! Oh I know truth or dare! But let's make it interesting." Santana says with a smirk. "We spin the bottle, whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. If they can't complete the task they have to run around my house butt ass naked."

The other girls cheer.

"Me first!" Kate yells raising her hand.

"No, no, nope I spin fist it was my idea." Santana spins the bottle as everyone else sips their drinks.

It lands on Quinn. We all start laughing as Santana studies Quinn. "Okay Quinn truth or dare."

"Dare me bitch." She smiles smugly.

Santana rolls her eyes then studies Quinn. "I dare you to take 10 shots in 10 minutes then say the alphabet."

"Lame but oh well." We head out to the kitchen and watch Quinn line up the shots and starts. By the 7th we are all laughing as Quinns face turns green.

"Only two minutes!" we all shout then start chanting her name.

"Bitttchsss." Quinn slurs but finishes.

"Okay alphabet time."

"t's is fukin s'uped ntana." Quinn mumbles not looking to good right now as she wobbles a little.

"Either you say the alphabet or you run around naked." Santana states with a shrug.

"Fine. Ugh a,b,c,d,e,f,u,s,a,n,t,a,n,a,h there." She sits back down by the bottle as we giggle at her drunken self. "You just said say the alphabet 'ou didn't say I n'ded to say 't correctly."

"Whatevery you get by this time Fabray only cuz I don'ts wants to see your ghost behind running around."

Quinn flashes her a smile then spins the bottle. It slowly lands on me.

Quinn claps her hands. "yah! Don't worry Bri'ny im not mean like S'ntana. Truth or Dare?"

"ugh Dare?"

"'K you got's to give us a strip show cuz we knows you can move. Oh! But first cuz I donts wants to be the only super drunk one thanks to sumone." She turns and sticks her tongue out at Santana. "you have five shots then dancing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple more dares, Santana claimed that only selfish whores who want to ruin the fun take truth, we were still sitting around drunk, laughing our asses off. Kate was twirling around on one foot trying to take her show with her lips holding the shot glass and her hands tied behind her back. I was currently sitting with no shirt on from my strip show earlier.

Kate finally through her head back to down the shot and set the cup on a table. "Take that bitch." She pointed at me with a wink because I was the one to dare her this time.

Quinn falls over backwards. "Okay, okay break time no more my tumby can't take it."

We all agreed and I was getting ready to head to the living room when I felt a hand tug my arm and a whisper reached my ear. "Come with me." The hot breath said hitting my ear.

Being drunk and knowing exactly who it was I followed. We headed to her back deck and she led me over to a swing. She plopped down and smiled up at me. "Common I'm not gunna hurt you."

I rolled my eyes and sat down. She looked so excited it was cute.

"So are you having fun?"

"Yeah I haven't partied in a while so it's fun, and I like hanging out with the girls."

"And me." She looked worried and if I'm not mistaking close to tears. "You like hanging out with me too right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I reach over to touch her leg to calm her down. She reacted instantly and relaxed.

She then starts to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Brittany where is your shirt, you are only in a bra."

I look down forgetting where I put it when I took it off.

"Huh I don't know where it went." I narrowed my eyes. "Did you hide it so I had to walk around in just a bra?"

She starts to laugh harder. "I wish that is a brilliant idea."

I start laughing with her. I barely notice when she stops. When I do I turn to her and raise an eyebrow because she was just staring at me.

"What?" I question her.

She smiles sheepishly, and it is like a whole new side to her I have never seen before. "I have always thought you were so beautiful, but I never thought we would be friends like this. It is nice having you around. I always felt like being around you would just feel… amazing, but I just thought…" she shrugs struggling with words. "I don't know I just never thought we would have an opportunity to be close. I am so happy that we can be."

I turn bright red letting her kind words sink in.

I feel her scoot closer.

"I've liked you since you saved me in first grade." I blurt out nervously; my face now feels like it is on fire as I look down at my legs.

I feel a soft finger slowly lift my chin up so I meet deep brown eyes. Her face is getting closer to mine and my heart beat is off the charts. "I know." she whispers closer to my ear. Then she moves closer to my lips. I know I should kiss her, even being drunk I know this. I pull back abruptly.

She looks on the verge of tears again. "I thought you liked me. Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"The last time you kissed me you didn't talk to me again." I state.

"That won't happen this time. I was stupid back then and only worried about being popular. I am popular now and we are friends, of course I will still talk to you."

She leans in again but once again I pull back I hear her huff frustrated.

"You have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't care we kind of just use each other. It is a very open relationship. Please Brittany I have wanted to kiss you again so badly. You were my best kiss and I have liked you since the day I met you too. Please." Even though I know I shouldn't fall for it, I don't know if it is the alcohol or my feelings for her, but I let her win. She leans towards me and kisses me. It is electric. It has been years since I've felt these soft lips and that is way too long. Her lips are fantastically soft and pillow and taste like everything perfect in the world.

She parts my lips with her tongue and we both start fighting for dominance. She pulls me closer to her and I follow. It is by far the best kiss that I have ever experienced and it feels like it last forever.

Then my perfect experienced is dashed.

"Who the fuck invited all of you! This was a girls only party!" Is screamed through the house.

Santana pulls back and looks confused. I sit back up trying to catch my breath. When I sneak a peek at Santana she looks a little flushed as she catches her breath as well. She gives me a wink before leaning over and giving me a quick soft peck.

"Baby where are you!"

Santana looks very confused. "Puck?"

"Yeah get that sexy ass back in here I need you." Puck yells from the back door.

And just like that I am crushed as my heart plummets to my stomach. I helped Santana cheat and now she is going to go hook up with Puck. I know I am pouting and holding in the tears, I want to be anywhere but here. Everything was going so good to. I felt the butterfly's and my lips still tingle from the breathtaking kiss and now it is all over.

I can feel Santana shifting nervously next to me but I refuse to look at her.

She gets up and walks next to me. She leans down and brushed her lips on my cheek. "Rule number one is that you gotta have fun."

And then she is gone leaving me by myself. "But baby when you're done you gotta be the first to run." I whisper to myself feeling even lower and heart broken.

"Britt! There you are!"

I look up to find Sam's bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask confused trying to distract myself from the tears that are getting ready to be spilled.

"Well Pucks party was not that great cuz apparently all the 'hot chicks'" Sam put up his fingers to quote. "were here. So Puck moved the party here. Like at least twenty people followed us over here."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah so wanna get something to drink, you kinda look sad and I know that you are a happy stripper drunk. And looky here you are half way there." He says smiling pointing at my chest.

I roll my eyes and stand up. Sam takes off his jacket and I slip into it. He then puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me to the kitchen. I get a sweet drink mixed up and Sam was right there are so many people here now. People are dancing, making out on the couch, playing games, and drinking.

I make my way into the living room watch as there is another dear game going on lead by Quinn who still hasn't calmed down. I laugh as she is trying to dare everyone who the bottle lands on and not letting anyone else dare.

It lands on another Cheerio who is cute, but I haven't talk too much named Liv, short for Alivia.

"I dare you to…"She pauses to think and just then I see Santana coming down the stairs with Puck on her heels. Her eyes visibly widen when she sees me staring and I scoff.

I must have drawn attention from Quinn cuz she yells. "Ohh I dare you to kiss Brittany!"

Santana turns her look that she was giving me to stare and glares at Quinn, and that is it for me. I have had enough of Santana trying to act like she controls me.

I turn to see Liv staring at me as if asking for permission. I stroll right over to her and pull her to me by the neck and kiss her deeply. I feel her moan and step closer and wrap her arms around me holding me tighter.

I pull back breaking the kiss and wink at her as I sweep my thumb just under her lip.

"Holy shit girl. Can I dare myself to kiss you too?" Quinn says flabbergasted as the boys in the room nod their head.

I ignore the comment just because I am still pissed at Santana and have to get out of the room. I walk back over to Sam and pull him with me towards the kitchen.

"Wow! That was awesome! Where did that come from?" Sam looked all excited, but I was just pissed off.

I shrug and set up my shots. One shot, two shots, three shots… and so on. The last thought in my head. _Why did you have to pick that girl stupid heart_.

_The next morning_

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. My head is pounding. I take in my surroundings. _Okay where am I? _I look around and instantly know I am in Santana's room. I turn in the bed to see if anyone was with me. It looks like someone was there but they are gone now. I also take note that there is a advil and water on the night stand for me with a note.

_This should help with the head ach. _Is all that it says.

I quickly take it. I hear the door slowly open and someone walk in. They walk over to me and craw back into bed. I turn over to look at her and she looks back at me with worried brown eyes. _How did I end up in bed with Santana, and were is Puck. _

"Where's Puck?"

"I sent all the party crashers home shortly after you hoped up on the table and pulled off your shorts and was getting ready to take off your bra too. They were handing you money. I think you earned like twenty dollars last night."

"How did I end up in here with you?" She looked sad still.

"You started to get sick and I took care of you as you threw up in the bathroom. I didn't want to leave you alone, but I thought you wouldn't want me by you so I was going to leave and let you have my bed, but you asked me to stay." She reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry I keep messing up Brittany."

* * *

><p><strong>So my first draft of this was a lot harsher ending so I changed it a little bit. Let me know what you think. Please PM me or Review. <strong>


End file.
